Maybe I do Maybe I don't What's it to you?
by PansyxParkinson
Summary: A run in with Harry potter. Leaves Pansy In a wondering mood.Is she going to meet him again, and How far will they end up going?Will they look past the Color ties they are wearing. Better read and find out PansyxHarry romance. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,except Pansys Best friend.

Maybe I do? Maybe I don't. What's it to you?

Chapter One: The first Meeting

She had turned seventeen over the summer break, and with that had been able to move out of her parent's manor. Well, she thought about moving out but didn't. It was a scary thought to her, to move out and not having her parents around. She would get lonely. So she thought what the hell might as well mooch off my parents until they tell me I have to move out.

She had spent most of her summer in the Diagon Alley, or the DA as she referred it as. Over the summer she had grown into a lovely young lady and you could tell she had matured a lot. Her hair was softer darker brown then it had been through out the 6 years at hogwarts. Her eyes had become a dark green and she was nowhere near pug anymore. Pansy Parkinson was now a young lady and she acted like one at all times. Unless some unfortunate people provoked her happen to mock her or sneer at her. She would have to retort. It was just who she was.

Her dramatic change in her face and body made it hard for people to realize who she actually was. She of course made sure she took advantage of it. She would spend her days walking about in the Alleys looking at the stores, sometimes entering and buying something. It was the point that she could buy anything she wanted that made her not really want to shop.

She had about a week left before she had to go back to school for her final year at hogwarts. And she was determined to make it count and way different. She was going to be nicer and say sorry to some people. Although if you got her mad enough she would be there to put you in your place.

It was a bright and sunny warm day. She was walking down the streets looking at the shops and back down at her list; Being oblivious to everything around her she wasn't aware of the fact that the street was busy with people and fellow schoolmates were about. Before she realized what had actually happen she had found herself on the ground looking up at a very hot guy.

" I am so sorry about that" she said looking at her things on the ground. She started to pick them up. Worried that she looked like an idiot, and a freak for running into someone as hot as him. She swore she knew him from somewhere but she wasn't sure.

He chuckles and helps her pick up her things. " Nah it's ok, I mean we both need to watch were we're going." He said smiling at her then holding out his hand to help her up if she needed.

She glanced at him and smiles in return she takes hold of his hand and pulls herself up and smiles once more. " thanks."

" Like I said no problem anytime." He lets go of her hand and then looks around. " So you shopping to go back to school as well?" he asked her. He was intrigued with the girl he met. He wasn't aware that she was the one girl he wanted nothing to do with.

She nods and looks at him. "I am afraid that I am. Even though that's the last place I want to be heading back to." She sighs and nods slowly wondering why he was still talking to her.

" Oh yeah? What school do you go to? I go to Hogwarts." He found himself being attracted to this mystery girl. She looked innocent and fun at the same time.

" I go there as well. Strange though I don't think I have ever seen you there before. Are you just starting there?" she asked. She could tell he was around her age and she didn't know why but she wanted to find out more about him.

He shrugs. " No, I have gone there since first year. I have never seen you around either. I would have noticed someone who looked like you trust me." He smiles again.

" How strange indeed. " that's all she could think to say at the moment. She looks at him closely. His eyes reminded her of something. But she wasn't sure what yet. She smiles a bit and nods as an awkward silence came over to them.

" Oh I am Harry by the way." He said sticking his hand out to her, so she could shake it.

She stands there with a horrid look on her face. She looks at his hand and back at her. He had to be lying. " Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." He said.

" I uh…" she could not believe it was him and she thought he was attractive? What was wrong with her. She looked at him and smiles. '_I should be nice and shock him._' She takes his hand and shakes it. " I just realized that I do know you. And I am afraid that you know me as well I am Pansy Parkinson."

He looked at her and his gazed shifted from her face to the ground. And then back at her, he noticed that the Slytherin had changed a lot and he wanted nothing more then to get to know this knew person but it was Pansy; Draco's girl. The last thing he wanted was rumors about how he and a Slytherin were friends. But he couldn't help it. " Parkinson I don't believe it's you… "

"Believe it cause it's me." She stood there and watched him. There was a week left of school. No one had to find out about them talking ever. It would ruin her.

He wasn't going to let her go so soon, " Hey Parkinson… I know its getting late. And I am busy tonight but tomorrow. Would you meet me? Please at the pet shop. I will be there at eleven o'clock in the morning. Meet me please?" he turns and starts to walk away." See you tomorrow." He said and waved back at her.

She watched him leave shocked. She was not going to go meet him tomorrow. Now that would be crazy. She was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor. But the more she thought about it the more she wanted to meet him. After all there was still a week left before they went back to school.

(( there you have the first chapter Please reveiw it and comment it.. I need it greatly.))


	2. Chapter 2 the second meeting

Chapter two: The Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I own No characters but Pansy's best friend who has yet entered the story

What Harry had asked her to do got the best of her. She wasn't sure if she should go or not. You could Bet that she hardly slept all night. She kept tossing and turning the day replayed in her head over and over again. She sighed as she looked at the clock it read 10:30 am. She sat up in her bed. _'Harry will be there in an hour. Waiting for me… for someone who wasn't going to meet him.' _ She thought to herself as she climbed out of bed. She started to get ready for her day.

She had picked out an outfit to wear and then started working on her hair she pulled it into a messy bun. She applied little make-up. She smiles to herself in the mirror. " Pansy you are sure one hot witch!" she said to herself. She glanced back at the clock. 12:00 pm. She was an hour late. She would have rushed out of there but, she didn't think that Harry would still be there waiting for her. He would have left by now, moved on with his day.

She grabbed her list and moneybag. She exited her room locking it behind her. She didn't have time to loose. The day she goes back to the hellhole they call school was creeping nearer and nearer.

As she reached the Alleys she noticed how busy ever one was. She decided that today was actually a good day to go to the pet shop, and pick a new pet for herself. But she also decided that right now wasn't the best time to go. Just incase that Potter was still around waiting for her. She glanced at the robes shop and seeing a cloak that she must have she crossed the street and entered the shop.

She grabbed a Silk cloak that just happens to be green and sliver, the Slytherin colors. She walks over to the owner of the store.

"May I help you Miss?"

"Yes, you could; I was wondering if it was possible to get my first name embroidered on to it with black thread"

"Yes its possible but it's not cheap."

" I can pay for it. I will be back in a couple of hours to pick it up." She nods and looks at the lady.

" That's fine but what's then name?"

"Pansy" and with that she walked out of the shop and headed for the Pet shop. She glanced around. Once again it was bright and sunny out. She crossed the street and walked two blocks. As she advanced to the pet shop she noticed someone from yesterday standing there. Yes, it was Harry Potter. She sighed and looked at him leaning against the building. She held her head high and tried to enter the store unnoticed.

"Parkinson?" he looked at the girl.

More then ever she wanted to keep walking and act like it wasn't her. But, something made her stop. She looks at him and nods. She turns to him. " Yeah it's me." She didn't sound thrilled to be there.

"You understand that I said 11 am and its now…" he checked his watch. "1:30 pm"

" So what Potter what's it to you?" she asked and looked at him. " Look I am busy, and I am behind in my shopping. You either tell me what you want or get the hell out of my way." She demanded from him.

He looked at her and shakes his head. "Look I don't understand why but something in my gut told me to try and get to know you No I don't know how too cause honestly Parkinson… I think you're vile."

" So the truth finally comes out! And you think your better?" she looks at him oddly. " You must be joking. You might be a pure blood but you lower your bloodline to accept and befriend a Muggle born and Weaselys" she shakes her head. " Calling me vile doesn't mean a thing coming from Saint potter, golden boy of nothing" she spat out. " Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do with my thin, then to stand around with you Potter" she glares at him. She turns on her heel and walks away quickly to leave the young and baffled Harry by himself.

She entered the store and started to look around. She wasn't aware of it but Harry was behind her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her acting as if nothing had just happened.

She simply rolls her eyes. " Potter what is your problem stop following me like some sort of lost little puppy. What if Granger or Weasel saw you with me? Or worse what if Draco was around he would kill you if he saw you following around his future wife." She looks at him.

" Future wife?" he asked dumbly.

"Honestly Potter you are so dull I am not sure what good you are. Yes, future wife…as in one day I will say I do and be Mrs. Draco Malfoy…" she looks at him. " Pureblood families are to stay pure, so our parents are to match us up with our best match." She explained to him.

"What about Love?"

" What about love potter?"

" I mean you are to marry people you don't love? That sounds like a rip off of life and marriage. Wouldn't you like to choose who you should marry?"

She sighs seeing she was getting nowhere with him. She decided the best way to get rid of him was opening herself up. " Of course I would like to choose who I marry and fall in love with. But, for girls who are like me; we don't get the choice of that. That's life and we have to deal with it.

" Do you love Malfoy?" he asked looking at her.

" No where in the world DO you have the right to ask me that. Not only is it rude, Its my personal business and no one else's."

" I take that as a no then?"

" Potter are listening to yourself? Your being an idiot… whom do you think you are. " She sighs. Was it that easy to tell she didn't actually love Draco? She looks at him. " That's enough Potter, I am finished talking to you."

" Then meet me again… tomorrow. I want to know more Parkinson… and I am afraid to admit that I think the best person to teach me is you. Promise me?"

She looks at him as if he were crazy. "Fine but this time I get to choose where we meet."

"Fine… name the place." He said looking at her.

" The ice cream shop at Noon. No later and no sooner understand? "

He nods and looks at her.

She turns and heads for the exit. She looks back at him. "Oh and potter? If you mention our meetings with ANYONE and if I find out… I will kill you." She walks out of the shop and into the busy alley and was gone in a flash. Leaving Harry there again. She smiles to herself… something was making her want tomorrow to come faster. She actually wanted to see Harry again. She shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't fall for Harry. He was an idiot. And she didn't get involved with idiots.

**((There you have it the second chapter to this lovely story. And again I have no idea where I am going to take this. So I hope you all like it. Please Read and review cause I need all the input you can dish at me. Thanks for the Reviews!!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

**The Kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. For now at least, just as a now I don't feel like typing this all the time.**

' _What is wrong with me?' _ Many thoughts were running through her head, toying with a Gryffindor… that was so unlike her " I blame my new improved look" she said to herself. "Damn it I for got to go to the pet store and get a new pet." She was now talking to herself; not uncommon for her, she did it a lot. "Wonder that Golden Boy Potter is thinking about right now?" She sighs and falls asleep.



As he lay in bed tired emotionally and mentally, he thought about _her, _of all people he could be thinking about; pansy was the one he thought about. He of course knew she hated him. He also knew slytherins; she would forget they even talked "nicely" to each other. He needed some way to get her to think about him but, how? "What is it about her she is no one special. Or is she? " The more he tried to stop thinking about her the more he did.

He wasn't really sure why but he wanted more then what he was getting from her, It was like: What you can't have, you want it.  _' Pansy Parkinson…Mrs. Pansy Potter' _he shakes the thought from his head. "Where the HELL did that thought come from?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and feel into a light sleep.



Before she had to meet Potter, she went to back to the pet store, she wanted to by a cat. There were so many choices to choose from. She ended up picking out a brown, white and black kitten. As soon as she saw it she had the name S'mores as its name. She paid for the cat and then was on her way.

She walked towards the ice cream shop. She of course was the first to arrive. She walked into the cool shop. She chose to sit at a table in the back. She sits down and takes s'mores out of her cage and into her lap. She pets her kitten waiting for Royal Saint Potter to make his entrance.



He being as smart as he is he forgot to set his alarm clock, and over slept. As he woke up he looked at the clock, which flashed 1:20pm. He jumps out of bed and pulled on a clean outfit. He ran out of his room and into the crowed streets. He didn't stop running until he ran into the shop. He walked over to pansy "Parkinson?"

"Way to make an entrance Potter. I see you still always late and you want all eyes on you when you enter a room." She sneered at him.

Harry smirked and looked at her " I was paying you back for yesterday."

"You mea two days ago?" she smiles " wow I knew you could be dumb but you just proved to me that you're stupid." She chuckles.

"What would Malfoy say if he were to find out your hanging out with Potter? I mean if I were him and I found out my girl was hanging out and flirting with Potter I would be really angry." He looks at her and smirks.

She glares at him and puts her cat into its cage. She then stands up. She stares daggers at him. "First of all you're not Malfoy and you will never be Malfoy. Second of all I am not his girl, nor will I ever be his. And I am NOT flirting with Saint Potter!"

Harry had stood up when she did. He stepped closer to her where they were only inches apart. " And your being a bitch why?" he asked chuckling.

"I am not the one who Brought Malfoy into the topic. You had or have the right to even be talking bout him."

"Shut up Parkinson. I swear you love listening to yourself talk."

She raises her hand to slap him. But, to her surprise Harry stops her hand and pulls her to him. Before she knew what was happening he had kissed her. She was shocked at first and then relaxed and gave into the kiss and kissed him back. Suddenly she raised her other hand and slapped him on his other cheek. She grabs her cat and walks out of the shop.



He thought that kissing her right then when he did would work. After all she did kiss him back. Then slapped him? He ran after her. "Parkinson!"

She looks back at him. "You have some balls to kiss me potter… the nerve you have!"

"You kissed back! Your not the victim as much as you would like to be…"

" **Shut up Potter!"**

He walks to her and without warning he pulls her into the alleyway and presses her against the wall. He looked at her as if he wanted her. Which, he did. He leans in and kisses him. His body tensed as she kissed him back.

She gently drops the cat's cage and wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After about 5 minutes of making out with Harry potter she pushes him away for the second time. She smiles a bit and shakes her head. She picks up the cat cage and walks into the crowed streets before Harry had anytime to do anything else. Leaving him with a huge smile on his face.

**((There you have it the third chapter! Sorry it took so long but, I got sick again. Thanks all for the reviews… No one flammer yet… … Oh man I should go and knock on some wood cause I am pretty sure I just jinxed myself… Darn Hope you like this one I wrote it at 2:30 am so I was out of it. So yeah.. ENJOY! Please R and R))**


End file.
